Making Today a Special Day!
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: This is a parody of the new Frozen song, "Making Today a Perfect Day!" We do not own any rights that belong to Frozen and all of the Regular Show characters belong to J.G Quintel. Except of course for Piper and Ryan, they belong to us...we also don't own the image. Okay Enjoy ;)


**This song was inspired by that new frozen song "Making today a Perfect Day" Now the plot in this parody is that it is Thomas' birthday and he's never had a good birthday because of the whole Russian spy thing...and Piper feels bad so she wants to make this birthday special...There's only one problem, Piper has the flu...and she keeps on denying it so it won't ruin the party...We wrote this because we felt like it would be fun and we aren't doing the sequel for a while so here's something to keep you all entertained...Enjoy :) Oh yeah, we don't own any rights to Frozen and The characters belong to J.G Quintel except for Piper and Ryan…Okay, here we go...**

**(Piper and Thomas are in Thomas' dorm and Thomas had just finished getting ready to go to the park) **

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: You've never had a good birthday before. Except of course the ones you had behind a locked door. So I'm with you today, we're going to celebrate, This very special day, your birthday **_**(gags)**_**.**

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: Piper, I'm thinking that you may be sick. **

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: I don't get sick...Besides, **_**(Sung) **_**The flu won't affect me anyway…**_**(Spoken)**_** Just follow the trail! **

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: We made some plans, surprises for your birthday. Don't worry nothing's gonna stand in the way. We planned for weeks, we stayed up for hours and hours. We even got Muscle Man to take a shower! No one is going to hold us back let them try...We must keep this special day on track, we're giving you the best day of your life! **

**(They pull up to the park in Piper's car)**

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: We're making today a special day for you! We're making today shine whatever you want to do! For everything you are to us and what we've been through, we're making today a special day for yoooouuuu! **_**(Achoo) (Gags) (Turns pale) **_

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: Piper, are you okay?**

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: **_**(Swallows hard)**_** I'm fine. **_**(gags then swallows hard again) **_

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: Surprise Surprise, you're going to love this one. **_**(Gags) **_

**Thomas**_**(Sung)**_**: Wow, I'm really stoked but I'm still worried about you...Maybe it's time that you go lay down in the house. **

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: We're going to keep going 'cause it's the best day to be rouse-**_**(Gags then Swallows)**_**. **

**Thomas**_**(Sung)**_**: Piper, you do not look so well. **

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: Nonsense, I'm feeling very swell. **

**Thomas**_**(Sung)**_**: I think you need some medical attention.**

**Doctor Henry**_**(Sung)**_**: You feeling ill? How 'bout a flu remedy of my own invention. **

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: I'm good…**

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: We'll take it…**

**Little kids**_**(Sung)**_**: We're making today a special day for you!**

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: We're making today a special day!**

**Little kids**_**(Sung)**_**: We're performing this birthday song 'cause it means a lot to you!**

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: A lot to yoooooouuu!**

**Little kids**_**(Sung)**_**: Ya lyublyu Tebya. **

**Piper**_**(Sung)**_**: and I love you too. **

**Little kids**_**(Sung)**_**: So we're making today a special day!**

**(The very best day of all the days)**

**Yes we're making today a special day!**

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: Come on! We gotta run!**

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: Piper you're pushing yourself too hard! You need to rest!**

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: But we need to get to our birthday shivers...I mean quivers!**

**Piper**_**(Singing weakly)**_**: Wishes are...coming true...Come on let's go! Follow the trail to the end, you're nearly there my friend.**

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: Piper-. **

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: What? **_**(Sings Weakly)**_** I'm fine. We're gonna run, we're gonna spring, follow the trail..to the birthday thing. Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy So Far Out Birthday! **

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: Piper look at yourself! You're getting hot! You have a fever!**

**Thomas**_**(Sung)**_**: I just can't stand to see you like this...It's time to face what's true...Come on, Confess it to yourself…**

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: Okay, **_**(Sung)**_** I have the flu…**

**Piper**_**(Spoken)**_**: I'm sorry Thomas...I just thought you should have one decent birthday...but it got ruined, again.**

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: Listen, you didn't ruin nothing...These kinds of things just happen...Let's just get you home…**

**All: SURPRISE! **

**Thomas: Whoa.**

**Piper: Wow. **

**All: We're making today a special day for you! We're making this day the best of days all just for you!**

**Ryan**_**(Sung)**_**: It'll be one day without chaos. **

**Pops**_**(Sung)**_**: It's a hullabaloo! **_**(Giggles) **_

**All: So we're making today a special day! Making today a special day! Hap-py-Birth-Day!**

**All: We're making today a special day for you…**

**Alexandra**_**(Spoken)**_**: Happy birthday. **

**All:**__**We're making today one of the best days for you…**

**Alexandra**_**(Sung)**_**: We love you baby! **

**All: You mean the world to us and for all that you do!**

**Alexandra**_**(Spoken)**_**: ya delayu. **

**All: We're making today a special day, We're making today a special day, we're making today a special day!**

**Piper**_**(Sings weakly)**_**: Special day!**

**Thomas**_**(Spoken)**_**: Alright, to home with you… **

**Piper: No wait, wait! All that's left is for Muscle Man to blow his birthday horn!**

**Thomas: Oh no no no no no**

**(Trumpet sounds)**

**Thomas: Best birthday ever. **

**Piper: What was your favorite part?**

**Thomas: Me taking care of you…**

_**(Piper coughs) **_

**End**


End file.
